Dear John,
by nepeta-butts
Summary: John goes to confess his feelings for Dave only to find him missing and a mysterious note on his bed (sorry this is my first fanfiction so please no rude comments. Thanks and I hope you enjoy also if this does get a lot of likes i will update it. Thanks again (JOHNDAVE)
1. Chapter 1

He stood in his room trying to think of what would happen after all this was over. Lord English destroying everything like the psychotic cherub he was. And after Condy took over and made everyone her personal troll slaves, he just wanted to know what he could do to make this better... His name was John Egbert, and he was the Heir of Breath.

He went to go see Dave to make sure he was ok. When he got to his house though. There was nobody to be found inside of it, He shouted his name a few times to check if there was at least someone there. But all there was to be heard was the sound of a track Dave left playing on his turntables. It was the same track that Dave had sent John when they were 8 for his birthday, except it was slightly different. The track kept scratching off at certain parts that seemed rather disturbing.

So John quickly made haste and turned off the track, but when he stepped inside Dave's room. He noticed something very peculiar about it. On his bed there was a note that seemed like it had been stuck to the bed by a blade in the middle of it. John removed the blade from the paper and read the note.  
The note said:

Dear, John,

I have decided to take Lil' Cal and be on my way to the rest of my life.

I just can't deal with this whole responsibility of being the Knight of Time

It was cool in the beginning but now I feel bad using it.

I know what we've done to get this far and I just can't help but think of what this could do to my friends. John, I know you should be reading this sometime or another and I just wanted to say that Im not a hero, you are.

I love you John.

-Dave


	2. Chapter 2

At that point, John didn't even know what to do. He just stood there reading the same words over and over again in his head. "I'm not a hero, you are". Then, John began to think, "Why would he do this?", and "where could he have gone?" So he began to roam around Dave's room and look for clues or ideas on where he could have gone. Then he remembered that Dave would never look up locations on his own computer, he always used his Bro's when he wasn't looking. So John left Dave's room and proceeded to his brothers, which he found easily due to all the puppets and posters on it. He went to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. John was stumbled for a minute and tried again, but nothing!

"Damn" he said, "Now how am I going to get in there?" He paused to think of how to get in when it hit him! He remembered that Dave hid a spare key in one of Bro's puppets. So John began to take the puppets down and break them open. "I hope Bro doesn't mind if I do this." John said as he broke open the head of a "Snoop Dogg Limited Edition, Ways of the Snoop" puppet. But inside there was no key.

John had thought he sat there for hours breaking puppet after puppet and nothing! John just wasn't having the best day. But then he thought to himself, "Are there any puppets around the house?" So he went downstairs into the bathroom where he found Bro's Hella Jeff puppet and just to be sure, John shook it a bit. He heard rattling inside and immediately smashed it open.

Inside was a gold key with the initials B.S engraved on it. "This is the key!" John said happily as he rushed upstairs to Bro's room, He was so excited about finding it that he almost dropped it. He slid it in the keyhole and turned the door. John rushed to the huge, dual-monitored computer and sat down in the chair next to it. He clicked the mouse and a login screen popped up with a message saying "Please enter Password"


	3. Chapter 3

John was now stumbled with the password screen he hoped wouldn't be there. But of course Bro password protected all of his electronics, video game systems, computers, even his own DJ equipment. John sat and thought and decided to enter in a password such as Dave's birthday. So John entered on the keypad the digits 12-3-95. It shook off the password and said "incorrect". John was getting frustrated over how hard and complicated this easy task was. Out of anger he took a Doritos-covered controller and threw it at the wall leaving a hole in it. The new hole revealed a piece of paper. Something that looked like Bro wrote for Dave but just never gave it to him. Inside the paper was the note saying:

Dear Dave,

If you are reading this than you have either A, gotten angry and broke this wall somehow, or B, you are tearing down this house to go move with someone. If these situations apply I want you to go to the computer in my room. The password is LilCal123, on that computer there will be a file named "For Dave" Inside that file is a list of different locations/houses where you can move to. Take Cal with you, He will be the protector like I was. I hope you have a great life and I will always look upon you.

-Love Bro

With haste John wiped away the tears caused by this thoughtful note and rushed to the computer and entered in LilCal123. The computer unlocked and said "Welcome, Bro." John stumbled around the confusing desktop style and found the file named "For Dave". John double clicked it and it opened up to be a text file with the said links, except, one of the links was highlighted in purple and meant it was clicked on already. "Maybe this is the house Dave went to!" He printed out the directions he made to get there and left. "Now, how am I going to get here?" John asked as he closed the front door of the Strider house.


End file.
